Mr Macho
Mr Macho is a Wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to NHBW (No Holds Barred Wrestling) & XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion). XWP (2017-Present) Season 1: Tag Team Champion & Heavens Sexiest Angels At Nightmares, Mr Macho was revealed as one of Angel Alexander's mystery partners to face X Bullet Club. Macho would be eliminated but ultimately his team would win. At Survivor Series, Mr Macho would team with Stunning Bradd to win the XWP Tag Team Titles, beating Seth Turner & Reggie Killer. They would successfully defend the Titles in a rematch against XBC at Destruction. At Royal Rumble, Macho would retain his Tag Titles along with Bradd against Jake Navor & Connor. Macho would then enter the Royal Rumble at Number 29 and would last for a couple minutes before being eliminated by Mahadi Khan. At Danger Zone, Macho & Bradd would defeat The Silver Brothers to retain the Titles. At World's Collide, Macho would defeat Curtis Stunt & Alex Silver, representing XWP with a win. At WrestleMania, Macho would team with Stunning Bradd and Angel Alexander in a losing effort against Jake Navor, Connor & Chris Danger, losing the Tag Titles as a result. Season 2: Feud with Stunning Bradd, Face & Heel Turn & Internet Champion At Betrayal & Outlaw, Macho & Bradd would face Jake Navor & Connor for the Tag Titles, losing both of those. At Reckoning, Macho would manage Stunning Bradd in his match against Chris Jericho, however he didn't notice Bradd attack Angel Alexander before the match. At Money in the Bank, Mr Macho would defeat Max Mercury to win the Internet Championship. Later in the night, Macho would turn face by siding with Angel Alexander after finding out Bradd attacked Angel. At Summerslam, Macho would lose his Internet Championship to Stunning Bradd. At Nightmares, Macho would team with Angel Alexander losing to The Silver Brothers after Stunning Bradd attacked Macho which distracted Angel, allowing the Silvers to win. At Survivor Series, Macho would lose to Cycloper after being distracted by Angel and Bradd brawling in the crowd. At Royal Rumble, Macho would enter at 27 and would eliminate Arrow & Creep-E before being eliminated by his buddy Angel Alexander making Macho stare down Angel. At World's Collide, Macho would represent XWP in the Rumble match but lose. At Danger Zone, Macho would earn his way into the Main Event of WrestleMania by beating Angel Alexander. However Stunning Bradd distracted Angel allowing him to win. At WrestleMania, Macho would win the XWP Championship after turning Heel, low blowing Angel Alexander after Angel superkicked Bradd. Macho took advantage and won the Title. Season 3: XWP Title Reign & Face Turn; Cruiserweight Division On the Raw after WrestleMania, Mr Macho would have his first Championship defenses, where he defeated Max Mercury. At Outlaw, Pick Your Poison & Money in the Bank, he would defend the Title against Stunning Bradd, Angel Alexander & Curtis Stunt respectively. After the Curtis Stunt match, Mr Macho would be challenged by Angel Alexander to one last XWP Title match where if Macho wins, Angel Alexander no longer can challenge for any World Title in XWP. Macho would accept. At Summerslam, he would lose his XWP Title to Angel Alexander in an excellent contest. The next night, Macho would defeat Angel in another great match to officially end the feud. A Macho face turn would be teased after a handshake between Angel and Macho happened. At Nightmares, Macho lost to Sean Avery in another 5 Star Match. He would be attacked after the match but would be saved by Angel Alexander who attacked Avery before letting Macho have his moment with the fans cheering him on after a great performance officially turning Macho face again. At Survivor Series, Macho would be the sole survivor in the Smackdown vs Raw Elimination Tag Match where he represented Raw and eliminated Mahadi Khan & Matteo to win the match. Earlier in the night he would save Flamer from an attack from former ally and Cruiserweight Champion Stunning Bradd. At Royal Rumble, Macho will have his first Cruiserweight Championship match against Stunning Bradd. NHBW (2017-Present) Various Feuds and Ultra Premium Champion Face Turn & NHBW Championship Opportunities IWA (2019-Present) Feud with Brett Storm On the lead-up to IWA WrestleMania 2, Mr Macho was attacked by Brett Storm as a way for Brett to get inside his opponent, Angel Alexander's head. At IWA WM2, Macho would officially debut for IWA saving Angel from an attack after the match from Brett Storm. Championships & Accomplishments XWP: * XWP Championship - 1x * XWP Cruiserweight Championship - 1x (Current) * XWP Tag Team Championship - 1x with Stunning Bradd * XWP Internet Championship - 1x* * Slammy Awards - 4 Times ** Shocking Moment of the Year (2017) ** Match of the Year (2017, 2018) ** Title Reign of the Year (2018) IWA: * IWA Internet Championship - 1x* ECCW: * ECCW Internet Championship - 1x* NHBW: * NHBW Ultra Premium Championship - 1x * NHBW Championship Number One Contenders Tournament (2019) Caw Wrestling Observer: * Ranked No.4 of the Top 25 Wrestlers in 2018 * 5 Star Match (2017) - XWP WrestleMania 1: Heavens Sexiest Angels (Angel Alexander, Stunning Bradd & Mr Macho) © vs Chris Danger, Jake Navor & Connor * 5 Star Match (2017) - XWP WrestleMania 2: Mr. Macho vs. Stunning Bradd © vs. Angel Alexander * 5 Star Match (2018) - XWP Summerslam S03: Mr Macho © vs Angel Alexander * 5 Star Match (2018) - XWP Nightmares S03: Mr Macho vs Sean Avery © * 5 Star Match (2018) - All-Star Tournament First Round: Mr Macho vs Angel Alexander CAW Wrestling Illustrated: * Ranked No.3 in the Top 10 Wrestlers of 2018 * Ranked No.2 in the Top 5 Matches of 2018 * Ranked No.3 in the Top 5 Feuds of 2018 * Ranked No.1 in the Top 3 Most Popular of 2018 *Recognized as Champion in XWP, IWA & ECCW. Category:CAW